


Hard Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hard Enough

Title: Hard Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's challenge: #197: Clothes, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's challenge # 76: And Baby Makes Three.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hard Enough

~

“What, pray tell, is this?” Severus held the offending item aloft.

Harry laughed. “It's baby clothes.”

“Why’s it here?”

“Maybe I’m pregnant,” Harry said, snickering.

When Severus blanched, Harry doubled over. “Severus! Wizards can't get pregnant!”

Severus continued glaring.

Harry sobered. “Can they?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Where you're concerned, who knows?” he said, dropping the pink onesie.

“You mean it’s possible?”

“Anything’s possible with magic,” Severus said, shrugging. “Now, why do we have baby clothes?”

“We're baby-sitting tonight,” Harry said, distracted. “But back to the topic. Could I actually get pregnant?”

Severus smirked. “Only if we try hard enough.”

~


End file.
